A world never changing
by MikeDavid
Summary: House scares a woman in the clinic with strange thoughts, and House comes to a realization about his life, and decides to do something about it.


Authors note:

This was just a strange idea falling suddenly and violently into my head, refusing to stop beating my poor brain before I wrote it down. Please let me know what you think, and wether or not I should continue. Hope youll enjoy.

**A world never changing**

"Dont, dont open the door

"Don't, don't open the door!" House said suddenly, and surprised the woman into doing exactly that, not opening the door that is.

"Why?" said the lady confused, House had spoken with a tone that said that Wilson should know exactly why she shouldn't, something she didn't exactly know, quite far from not exactly too, she didn't have the faintest clue why she shouldn't, from her viewpoint opening that door to be free from the man she had been trapped in the small exam room in for more than 46 minutes. So again, she raised her hand to open the door, but House swapped it away with his long, inpatient piano fingers, "No!" he said, like to Hector peeing on the carpet.

"Why?" the woman complained, with that nasal tone that made House wished he never had been borne into a world where that kind of horror did exist

"Schrödinger's cat!"

It seemed like this answer were completely logical for everyone in the room except the lady, so she spoke again, making the door knob vibrate in angst at the shrill noise,

"Schrödinger's cat?"

"Yes, until that door opens anything can be on the other side, more than just a dead cat and a living cat, millions of possibilities, anything, even nothing!"

"Nothing?" the lady seemed like an echo of questions.

"Yes nothing. Like the world is but a dream, or existing only within the reach of one of us, made for us, or one of us, maybe even the other one of us is just a dream, a projection of thought."

"Than I think it's your dream, my mind could never conjure up you, the most complete bastard I've ever met."

"I believe there are many things your mind is incapable of projecting, lady!"

In the same moment the lady figured out the insult and made a wounded ey, House continued his musings, "like a fridge." He ignored the huh? he knew was forthcoming from the woman's lips and continued: "a fridge is dark as long as the door is closed, but at the exact moment the door opens, the light goes on, and suddenly it is like it was never dark in the first place and you are standing there with the illusion that its always bright in the fridge, always a light on. Its always light when you peer inside for your low fat yogurt, or beer, ergo its always light. Just like someone has to be in the forest to hear the tree fall, someone always has to be inside the fridge to see darkness fall. And just like the question about there being noise or not when the tree falls, one can argue, does darkness exist when no one can see it?"

The lady looked confused, scared and quite daft if House was right in his observations, but he continued his speech, needing someone to hear.

"Okidoki, lady, imagine right now the world outside, you can see it right, the shop at the corner, your mother knitting, cars, people, dogs, filth and houses. But imagine that when you are in here, the world disappears, stops existing, just because you aren't there, like the fridge light stops shining when you close the door.

And when you open the door, the light goes on, the houses are back, dogs are barking, people are running around, but only where you can see, every single time you close your eyes it all disappears again, since you're the only one in the world to se it, the world only exists for you to see it. Imagine that, you being the only one, all important, everything revolves around you, the freedom, the power."

The lady looked a little nervous now, but House remained unfazed, unnoticing even.

"Or imagine the world being a row of changing moments, every time you open your eyes you see a new world, a new history behind it. But in here we keep the changing away, this place is safe, so you want notice it happening, outside the world is changing, blink, blink, blink, but in here its all still, and when we open the door, a brand new world, a world without pain perhaps, with free porn, and monster trucks for everybody…!"

He stopped talking at last, giving the woman a strange glance, in which the woman could see the intense longing for this new world, not for the porn or the trucks, but for the absence of pain, and when House lifted his hand to the doorknob, slowly pushing, the woman felt herself filling with hope for this change, this new world of his. Slowly, slowly he pushed, till the could stand it no longer, pushing it open, making a noise turning every head in the clinic outside, and both House and the lady sighed in loss, everything remained the same

Without as much as a glance at the woman he had shared this moment with, House limped out of the clinic and continued all the way to the door on which the name of his best friend were written. This time he didn't even ponder to open the door slowly, just throwing it open, stepping in and without single sign acknowledging the man behind the desk and declared: "Wilson, I need a change!"


End file.
